Weapon Release
is an Energy Bending Alteration technique used in Endless Utopia Online Overview Weapon Release allows the user to transform his weapon into an evolved or released form. This new form can be a different type of weapon or several or it can be no weapon at all. The released form of the weapon is considered the true form or the true essence of the weapon. This form allows the user to enhance his battle skills by giving the weapon new abilities. The power and forms of the weapon depend on the weapon and its wielder and vary according to the wielder's strength and training. In general, one's power can grow several times by achieving this technique. The abilities gained by the weapon's evolved form are unique to the weapon, and cannot be copied by any means. It should be noted that the released weapon's abilities generally match the abilities of the wielder. This is due to the fact that the user has invested time and effort into learning how to wield the normal form of the weapon, and therefore, the weapon resonated with the wielder's skills. In short, the powers of a weapon's released form is dependent on the wielder. This has led some experts to theorize that an unreleased weapon has millions of released forms instead of one. To perform this technique, it is necessary to know Alteration and to have experience wielding one's weapon. Once he believes he is ready, the user needs to raise his Aera as much as possible and then shout "Weapon Release!". If the skill succeeds, the weapon will change form. Sometimes, the user may need to assume a specific pose for the weapon to transform. There is no way of knowing when the user is actually ready to perform this technique, but he needs to keep on practicing and fighting with his weapon to be able to achieve the evolved form. All released forms can be classified into three categories, depending on the released form's abilities: *'Melee': the simplest of all released types, which deals with armed close-quarters combat. *'Aera': this type is designed around a special ability rather than armed close quarters. *'Elemental': the most complex released type, which deals with strengthening the user's abilities with a certain element. All Elemental type weapons can only use a single element. This is the only type that has another requisite, which is to know how to use said single element. It is possible to use a created element, if one of the basic elements of said created element is the element of the weapon being released. Once released, the weapon will demand Aera from the user. It should be noted that melee-type weapons demand less Aera than Aera or Elemental-type weapons. The weapon will remain on its released form until the user determines otherwise (even when it is not in the user's hands) or his Aera is too low to maintain it. Even when this form is achieved, that does not mean the player has fully learned to use the evolved form of the weapon. Rather, the user needs to keep on practicing with this form to fully mastered. It is considered that a player who has mastered the evolved form of his own weapon has achieved weapon mastery. A user can only perform Weapon Release with a single weapon. If the user typically wields a weapon set consisting on two or more weapons, all his weapons can have a released state. It is also possible to have two weapons combining to create the released form. If the weapon/s are rendered unusable for some reason, it is possible to learn this technique with a new weapon, but it will be necessary to start over from zero. It is impossible to perform Weapon Release with an Aera Channeller. List of weapons and users The following is a list in alphabetical order of weapons whose users have been capable of performing Weapon Release. It is separated into the three types of weapons previously stated. Melee Aera Elemental Trivia *Weapon Release is based on the Shikai and Bankai abilities from the manga and anime Bleach. Category:EUO Category:EUO Technique Category:Energy Bending Technique